Facta non Verba
by Lakritzwolf
Summary: F!Courier/Vulpes Written for the Fallout Kink Meme: Ending up in bed with Vulpes proves to be the most erotic and the most terrifying experience the Courier has ever made.


Written for the Fallout Kink Meme**: **Ending up in bed with Vulpes proves to be the most erotic and the most terrifying experience the Courier has ever made.

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute!"

He didn't wait, though, just made his way casually and completely relaxed towards the gate where she caught up with him.  
"I just..."  
"True to Caesar."  
He entered the gate and the Courier stared after him, but she had too many questions burning on her tongue, too many things she needed to know. Things to clear up. She followed through the gate and again, hastened down the alley to catch up with him.  
"Will you please humour me?"

He stopped and looked at her.  
"I... I'd like to know more", she ventured.  
"If you do, then follow Caesar's invitation. I do not have any more to say to this."  
"I'm not sure if I should", she said slowly. "I'm not sure I fully understand your moral codes and notions of propriety. I don't want to end lashed to a cross because I unknowingly insulted Caesar himself."  
He mustered her with an unsettling stare. "At least you can admit your inadequacies. Very well. Follow me."

They went back to the Strip and into the Gomorrah where, to the courier's surprise, he casually slung an arm around her hips and booked a room. With burning cheeks she followed him to the bar where he bought two bottles of wine and, after handing her two glasses and with these bottles dangling from their necks in one of his hands, he made his way upstairs towards the room, followed by a courier who felt like the jaws of a meat-eating plant were about to close around her.

Nothing of the sort happened, of course. The man who had called himself Mr Fox and who now revealed himself to be Vulpes Inculta simply talked, casually and slowly, sparingly sipping of his wine while the courier listened and did the same.

He talked about morals and dissolution. Of sinners and profligates. Of strength of will, strength of character, strength of mind and body. All the time his hands were never still, they described elaborate patterns into the air before him as if he was summoning his words into living pictures for her to understand. The courier watched these fingers occasionally when they distracted her from his face, but she never allowed herself to let her mind drift off. The Legion's justice was harsh but precise, its morals pure and sharp-edged like a shard of crystal glass. Maybe they were right, after all.

The first bottle emptied, he declared he had elaborated his point of view sufficiently. The courier stood up when he did yet upon turning around and heading for the door, her eyes fell onto the second bottle of wine.

"It would be suspicious to leave it here, wouldn't it."  
Vulpes lifted his eyebrows, the faintest of smirks on his face. "You could empty it down the sink."  
"That would be a waste. Wouldn't it?"  
He turned around again and took a step towards her. "And what is your goal now, profligate whore?"  
She narrowed her eyes. "Is that all I am? In that case, nothing."  
A surprisingly pleasant chuckle escaped him. "I apologize for hurting your pride, Courier."  
"You do?"  
"Yes, and it is obvious that you seek a more... convincing line of argumentation. Caesar's orders to me were to try and win the Courier as an ally. So here I am. Facta non verba."  
"And what does that mean?"  
"Deeds speak louder than words", he whispered and took another step towards her. "Shall I convince you?"

His eyes rested on her, the eyelids lowered, a strange, banked fire in them. His hands with those elegant and oddly slender fingers, so finely shaped for a man, moved upwards to rest on her shoulders. "Well?"

With her heart racing inside her chest the courier closed her eyes and felt his fingers tighten around her shoulders moments before she felt his lips on hers.

The courier couldn't even say what had made her approach him like that, while his voice was like silver, his eyes were the dark and fathomless pools of a very dangerous man. Yet he also was a powerful man, and because he also was an incredibly handsome man all that lured her like a candle flame would do with a moth.

His face betrayed no emotion whatsoever while they kissed and undressed each other, but those hands made her forget everything but her own body and his after a very short time. He certainly knew how to please a woman; his hands made her feel like every single nerve in her body was on fire.

When he finally came to her and sheathed himself it was her who moaned and sighed, he himself remained utterly, disturbingly silent. It was only when the courier opened her eyes again that she suddenly knew what kind of a man he was and that she had made a mistake in letting him so close to her.

He smiled as he moved inside her, but that smile made her want to throw him off her, run away, flee the room as naked as she was right now, not even caring about whom would see her like this, just away from him and his terrifying presence and away from those hands that did unspeakable things to her and dissolved every will to flee in a warm glow in her veins. She was still terrified, but she had no means to resist him.

His smile might have been the smile of a nightstalker who would fondly lick the blood off his victim's face for being such a great sport before tearing that face off the skull to gulp it down.

It might have been the smile of a spider, gently pulling the wings off a small butterfly before tenderly wrapping it in layers of silk while singing a soft and soothing lullaby.

His fingers closed around her shoulders again, digging into her flesh as he neared his climax and as the smile widened, millions of years of evolution suddenly abandoned the courier, turning her back into a small, helpless, furry rodent living in the fearful presence of predatory giants. Paralysed, she stared at the man above her, like a small animal would upon realising that the large, glowing orb above it wasn't the moon but an eye. Stare paralysed at the row of teeth of the predator having sniffed it out, knowing with utter finality that its small world was about to come to a sudden, violent and very painful end between those teeth.

He didn't emit more than a content sigh as he spent himself into her and within moments the smile slowly disappeared, but the courier was frozen in terror, even as he left her and sat down on the bed beside her to retrieve his clothes. He didn't look at her, didn't say a single word until he had the door handle in his hand.

"I hope this was what you had expected, Courier. If not, then I suggest you think well on whom you have dealings with, and whom you should rather avoid in the future." With that, he closed the door behind him and the Courier knew, without any doubt, that he had just baptized her and from now on, she could never take any other name anymore.

She also knew that if, come time nine months from now, a small, black and scaly demon with wings of ragged skin would claw his way out of her belly in bursts of guts and blood and pain, she wouldn't be surprised at that.

The Courier never set foot into Caesar's camp, and she never laid her eyes on Vulpes again. But that man and his smile would never leave her dreams, not as long as she lived.


End file.
